


Tumble

by CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)



Series: Deadeye [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/pseuds/CommanderEyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble's stirring besides River Maria, and old friends gather again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if I'll do anything with this AU but oh well

it was just one of those days, you know? One of those hot, sticky days that made everyone gasp for air and hide in the shade. The entire town was quiet, no one wanting to leave the cool comfort of their own homes. Even Lady Zoe's was empty that day, a true testament to the blistering heat. All the girls had been given a day off--what patrons would they have? The usually rowdy establishment stood there, eerily silent, as the wind howled by.

The owners of the saloon were asleep, tangled together, when there came a rapid knocking at their door.

Lady Zoe (or, as known to her friends, Hanji) lifted her head and managed to mumble “What?” Before the man besides her groaned and pulled her back down into his arms. What time was it, noon? The hottest part of the day. What could possibly be the problem?

“Visiter, Miss Hanji!” Moblit's muffled voice drifted through the door, and the woman groaned. For fucks sakes. Who the hell would want a whore in this heat?

“Tell them to leave! We're closed today.” The half awake Mike gently ran a hand through Hanji's hair, and the brunette pressed closer to her husband.

“He says it's an emergency, Miss Hanji!”

Begrudgingly, Hanji opened her eyes and sighed in annoyance. “Tell them to wait. I'll be down shortly.” Shoving Mike's arm off, she slowly sat up and slipped out of bed. The man rolled onto his stomach as the woman began to get dressed.

“Who is it?” Mike Zacharius asked, face buried in a pillow and voice still thick with sleep.

“No idea,” Hanji replied truthfully. “It's probably Grant again. I keep telling the boy that he can't marry Sarah, but he just doesn't listen.” Her nightgown fell in a heap on the floor, and a dress slipped over her head. “Boy's in love with her.”

Mike sat up and yawned. “Maybe the girl's a witch. Charmin' men left and right.” He stood up and lumbered over to Hanji, where he draped himself over her.

“Yeah, right,” Hanji snorted as she brushed out her hair. “Charming men with what's between her legs, more like.”

“Hmm, you better watch out. Maybe she'll get me, too," Mike teased, squeezing Hanji tightly and soliciting a giggle from the woman.

“Over my dead body, love,” Hanji turned to give the man a chaste kiss before shoving him away. “Off, boy. I need to get dressed.”

Mike stumbled back and plopped down on the bed, sitting on the edge as he watched Hanji fix her make-up. “Hear about the coach murDers?”

Hanji, who was preoccupied with applying lipstick, nodded.

“Sound familiar at all?”

Hanji turned away from the man, face all of a sudden very solemn. “I don't want to hear it, Mike.” all trace of teasing had suddenly left her voice, leaving it cold and harsh. “It's been five years. We've left that behind.”

“I know, sweetheart, but look how--”

“Stop it!” She snapped, whipping around to face Mike. The pain was fresh on her face. “I don't want it.” The woman growled, voice cracking slightly. “I don't ever want to think about it.”

There was a moment of silence before Mike reached out to grab Hanji's hand. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, raising the hand to his lips and giving it a kiss. “Forgive me.”

Hanji sighed and nodded, leaning over to give the man a soft kiss on the forehead. “It's alright. I overreacted too. Just--just let me go deal with this, alright?”

“Of course,” Mike replied, and Hanji finally smiled again.

\------

Three empty shot glasses sat on the bar in front of the stranger. He didn't seem to mind when Moblit informed him that he'd have to wait. In fact, he almost looked like he had been expecting it. The man had simply smiled a knowing smile and sat down at the bar, where he proceeded to order three neat whiskeys.

Moblit had a bad feeling about him. Call it a bartend's intuition if you will, but he just really didn't like the guy. You didn't see a lot of strangers in the little town of Raiken, and this one was just a little too pleasent, too polite. He made no attempts at starting a conversation, but he replied to small talk nicely enough. Yes, this was warm weather they were having. No, he wasn't staying long. Just passing by. “I'm an old friend of Miss Hanji's and Mike's,” he'd explained after his second shot. “It's been a while, through.” He continued, tipping back his last glass.

That intrigued Moblit. Neither person talked about their past much. Every time someone asked, they'd get a different story than the last. “Oh?” He asked, absent-mindedly wiping a glass.

"Well, friends slash business partners. Parted ways about--”

“Five years ago?” A voice from the stairwell finished for the man, and both heads whipped around to see who it was. Hanji Zoe was standing at the foot of the stairs, her face pale and expression impossible to decode. “Almost to the day, no?” She swayed over to the bar to where the man sat, seemingly calm and cool as ever.

“Just about,” the man replied with an easy smile. “I see you're doing we--oof!” One moment he's suave and smiling, the next he was pinned on the bar with a revolver at his head. The empty glasses shattered on the ground, and Moblit ducked out from behind the bar with a yelp.

“If it's really you,” the woman hissed, keeping the six-shooter aimed at the blonde's head with one hand and ripping at the man's shirt with the other. Maybe there would be a long scar down this person's back, maybe not. Either way, the implications were terrifying.

“As hospitable as ever, I s--” “Quiet!”

Hanji commanded as she threw the man's vest aside. She pulled up on the stranger's shirt and-- suddenly, the man wasn't a stranger anymore. The long white line was right there in plain sight. The woman wiped at it with a shaky hand, just to make sure it wasn't fake. It was real. It was everything Hanji remembered. “Oh my god...” she whispered, gun dropping to her side. She subconsciously took a step back, and the man took the opportunity to stand up and straighten his attire. “I-it's you...”

"Yes,” the stranger nodded. “I'm back to--”

BANG. The man was flat on his back on the bar top, and the gun was right back to its position besides his head. “FIVE YEARS!” The woman roared, face twisted in rage. “FIVE-FUCKING-YEARS, ERWIN SMITH.” She didn't know what else to say. How to you describe to someone you've thought dead for five years just how much suffering they've caused? How can she tell him how much she hated him, how much she loved him? Her hand was shaking and her vision was blurry and oh god she was losing it get a grip fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck--

"Hanji!” A half dressed Mike called, rushing over and pulling her off the man on the bar. Snatching the gun from her hand, the man quickly forced the shaking woman to sit down. “Relax!” He commanded. it was only then he turned his attention to the other blonde. “Holy hell,” he swore, eyes widening. “E-Erwin?” Shit, he better lay off that moonshine--it was making him see dead people.

To his surprise, the ghost smiled and extended a hand. “Hey, Mike. Long time no see.”

But you're dead. Mike wanted to say, but instead he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him upright. He grew some stubble, Mike dully notes. But besides that, it was same Erwin he knew and once loved. “So,” he coughed after a moment of awkward silence. “You're alive.”

“Yeah,” Erwin nodded nonchalantly. “I'm still kicking--”

The resounding crack sounded absolutely nasty as Mike's fist connected with Erwin's face. “Ack!” Erwin stumbled backwards and crashed into a table.

“Right,” Mike huffed, panting slightly. “Sorry,” he offered the other man a hand up. “But I really needed to get that out of my system.”

“No, no. I-it's alright. I understand.” Erwin took Mike's hand graciously and stood up. “I-uh, I can see why you would need to do that.”

“Want to tell us what's going on here?” Hanji suddenly piped up, voice still cold and monotone. “So you've risen from the dead. Big-fuckin'-whoop. Where the hell have you been?” She had stood up as well, leaning against the bar.

“I can explain, if you'll let me finish a sentence--”

No. She didn't, because Erwin was suddenly pulled into a hug. “I don't care,” Hanji sniffled, tears streaming down her face and onto Erwin's shoulder. “I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.” She had wrapped her arms around Erwin's chest, and she had him in a death grip. “I don't care why you left. I don't care at all. Just--please don't leave again, ok?” All thoughts of hate had long since dissipated. She had him back, why would she be questions why?

"I won't, Hanji,” the man replied softly, wrapping his arms around her as well. “I'm sorry...” He looked towards Mike, but the other man's expression didn't change. He had an odd look on his face. Was it...hatred? No. It was something different. Anger? Sadness?

Disappointment.

But Erwin didn't have much time to dwell on the matter. The expression was replaced by a smile, and the taller blonde gently tapped the embracing couple. “C'mon. Let's go upstairs for a drink.”

As Erwin climbed the narrow stairs, a sense of belonging finally settled over his restless heart. It's been a half decade since he's felt safe, and it was a welcome change--

He was home.


End file.
